De l'Enfer
by Eloloo
Summary: Londres, 1888. Une nuit d'orage, Helen reçoit une visite plutôt inattendue.


**Bonjour, ami lecteur !  
>Un petit one shot Sanctuary, qui porte bien son nom car il n'y aura probablement pas de suite. Quelques petites précisions :<strong>

**-L'action se déroule quelques jours après le meurtre de Mary Jane Kelly (qui a eu lieu le 9 novembre), le dernier habituellement attribué à Jack L'Eventreur.  
>-Les citations entre guillemets sont tirées du roman <em>Le Portrait de Dorian Gray<em> d'Oscar Wilde.  
>-La fic n'ayant pas été beta readée, toutes les erreurs qui auraient pu m'échapper sont de moi.<br>-Il n'y a absolument AUCUN spoilers sur la saison 4, étant moi-même spoilerphobe... :p  
>-Le site ayant eu la gloutonnerie de manger quelques signes de ponctuation récemment, il se pourrait que vous trouviez des phrases bizarres ou sans queue ni tête... Si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas voulu ;)<br>-"Le portrait de Dorian Gray" n'a été publié qu'en 1890 en vérité, mais j'ai choisi de changer un peu l'histoire. C'est Sanctuary après tout :p  
><strong>

**J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça encourage très fortement l'auteur a poursuivre son effort (!), à s'améliorer, et ça ne vous prend qu'une minute :)**

* * *

><p><strong>12 novembre 1888<strong>

_ Helen se glissa prestement dans sa chambre, frissonnant sous les assauts répétés des courants d'airs. L'hiver descendait lentement sur Londres et un vent froid et mordant balayait les rues de la ville dès les premières lueurs de l'aube jusque tard dans la nuit, présageant une saison rude et des rues encombrées par les fiacres pris dans la neige. La jeune femme s'approcha de la cheminée et s'agenouilla sur le tapis ; dans l'âtre dansait un feu crépitant et elle apprécia un moment la chaleur des flammes qui léchaient les morceaux de charbon, avant de se relever pour traverser la pièce et s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse en acajou. Le miroir aux contours de bois finement sculptés lui renvoya son image, celle d'une femme aux joues colorées par le feu et aux cheveux relevés en un chignon flou. Puis Helen baissa les yeux vers le tiroir près du miroir, celui qui contenait les précieuses lettres ; derniers vestiges d'un passé qui lui semblait parfois celui d'une autre mais qui, inexpliquablement, l'emplissait de quiétude chaque fois qu'elle imaginait le papier, nettement plié, le fin tracé des lettres à l'encre noire et l'odeur si particulière de ce courrier d'un autre temps. Il avait toujours su la toucher, peu importait la façon dont il s'y prenait. _

_ Quittant la coiffeuse, Helen se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea, ne prenant pas la peine de tirer la couette et les draps. La chaleur du feu enveloppait à présent tout la pièce, le froid et l'humidité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir ; avec un soupir d'aise, Helen s'empara du livre usé d'avoir été trop lu posé sur le chevet et se replongea pour la énième fois dans l'histoire fascinante de Dorian Gray. Dieu seul savait que Wilde devait la détester, elle qui l'avait harcelé pour qu'il termine ce damné roman après des jours et des jours de délai ; il ne lui avait offert cette première – et seule – édition du livre qu'à la condition expresse qu'elle tienne sa langue et n'en parle à personne. L'écrivain allait-il soumettre son texte à un éditeur ? Helen n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce dont la jeune femme était sûre, c'est qu'elle tenait en main un véritable bijou, fruit du génie d'un ami très cher qui, elle n'en doutait pas, aurait sans doute laissé le manuscrit inachevé moisir des années encore au fond d'un tiroir. _

_Puis les mots d'Oscar Wilde happèrent Helen vers le Londres imaginé par l'écrivain, effacèrent les contours de sa chambre et l'entraînèrent au côté de l'ambitieux Dorian et de son tableau mystérieux. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ni ne vit la silhouette s'introduire dans la pièce. _

_Ce fut l'air froid qui s'insinua jusqu'à elle qui tira Helen de sa lecture ; surprise, car elle n'attendait personne et n'avait entendu personne frapper, elle leva les yeux du livre et son souffle se bloqua instantément dans sa gorge. _

_John Druitt se tenait là, près de la coiffeuse, à moitié mangé par les ombres dansantes. Sa redingote, de la couleur du charbon qui brûlait dans la cheminée, dégouttait sur le parquet ; Helen prit soudain conscience de la pluie qui martelait la vitre et du tonnerre qui roulait au loin. Sans prononcer un seul mot, John fit un pas dans la chambre tout en déboutonnant son manteau puis, comme s'il venait seulement de les remarquer, il tourna la tête vers les flammes et les observa un instant, avant de s'en approcher et de faire mine de s'y réchauffer. Il s'empara ensuite du tisonnier et attisa le feu._

_Pétrifiée, Helen, qui s'était assise sur le lit, suivait des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements ; incapable de détacher son regard de cet homme qui lui semblait irréel, debout devant le feu, le visage baigné de la clarté dorée des flammes. Elle ne manqua aucun de ses mouvements lorsqu'il retira son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise ; des gestes qui lui rappelèrent ce passé heureux à présent souillé par tant de souffrances et de sang qu'Helen doutait qu'il est jamais existé. _

_Au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui parurent à la jeune femme durer des heures, John quitta l'étouffante chaleur de la cheminée et contourna le lit pour s'approcher d'elle par la gauche. Helen recula, incapable de se soustraire au regard de John qui se posait sur elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger, s'éloigner de lui ? Pourquoi restait-elle là, à sa merci ? Elle ne parvint qu'à poser le livre qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains à côté d'elle sur le couvre-lit, sans quitter John du regard. Lui au contraire, surprenant son geste, détacha ses yeux des siens pour les poser sur l'ouvrage. _

_-« Un sang innocent avait été versé, co__mment racheter cela ? Il n'était point d'expiation !... Mais quoique le pardon fût impossible, possible encore était l'oubli... »_

_Les mots semblèrent à Helen comme prononcés par un fantôme sorti tout droit de l'Enfer. La voix était basse, pénétrante ; Helen frissonna malgré la chaleur. L'irréalité de la situation la frappa à nouveau et une sourde angoisse s'installa en elle. _

_-Arrête ça, jeta-t-elle pour retrouver une contenance. Que fais-tu ici, John ? _

_Il ne répondit rien, et pendant quelques secondes sa tirade résonna dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, étrangement familière mais sans qu'elle parvienne à en situer la provenance. __Sans quitter le livre des yeux, John esquissa un sourire, rictus qui lui conféra un air inquiétant alors que les flammes faisaient s'agiter des ombres sur son visage. Helen déglutit péniblement. _

_-Mary ne méritait pas ce que tu lui a fait, jeta-t-elle à nouveau, espérant le faire réagir. _

_Les images du meurtre de Mary Jane Kelly flottèrent un instant devant ses yeux, et la nausée qui l'avait envahie en observant les photos prises dans la chambre de la jeune femme la reprit à nouveau. C'était un véritable cauchemar. _

_-« J'ai besoin d'être bon... Je ne puis me faire à l'idée d'avoir une vilaine âme... »_

_A l'instant où les mots franchirent les lèvres de John, Helen sut d'où ils provenaient. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. _

_-Comment -_

_-Crois-tu être la seule à connaître Wilde ? _

_John quitta le livre des yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur Helen ; la jeune femme se força à paraître déterminée. _

_-Ton « âme », John, n'est plus la bienvenue ici. Que cherches-tu ? _

_Il prit un air faussement attristé et fit un pas de plus ; il se trouvait à présent au bord du lit. Une peur intense s'empara d'Helen et elle crut qu'elle allait hurler ; mais son corps était toujours comme figé, incapable de réagir instinctivement et de s'éloigner de cet homme malgré la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait. Jack l'Eventreur, voilà comment on le surnommait à présent. En l'observant, Helen eut infiniment de mal à reconnaître celui qui avait autrefois été l'amour de sa vie, celui qui aurait du plonger avec elle dans l'éternité. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une ombre qui hantait les rues de l'East End pour assouvir sa rage meurtrière. Une ombre qui semblait dénuée d'humanité pourtant Helen voulait croire qu'il lui en restait assez pour qu'un jour il puisse prendre conscience de ses actes et contempler sa propre folie. _

_John ne semblait pas disposer à répondre aux questions de la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'il arborait avait disparu ; son visage avait à présent quelque chose de dur, comme s'il avait décidé que le jeu avait assez duré. Il s'assit sur le lit, de manière à faire face à Helen. Elle __sentit soudain ses doigts toucher les siens ; elle retira __brutalement sa main du couvre-lit comme si elle s'était brûlée. Le geste fit apparaître sur le visage de John un mélange de peine, mais surtout de colère ; il aggripa le poignet d'Helen qui cette fois ne put retenir un cri de surprise._

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, chuchota-t-il. _

_-Ces pauvres filles que tu as assassinées diraient sans doute le contraire, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tenant en vain de se dégager de son étreinte. _

_La colère prit alors le pas sur la peine, et de sa main libre il enserra sa gorge, étouffant un appel à l'aide. La femme de chambre n'aurait sans doute rien pu faire, du moins pas à temps. John avait certainement dû se téléporter directement dans la maison, et attendre que le palier ne soit désert avant d'entrer pour ménager son effet. _

_Sous ses doigts, il sentait le sang pulser dans les veines de la jeune femme ; ses yeux écarquillés de peur le suppliaient silencieusement, mais la fureur de la voir si effrayée le poussa à serrer plus fort. Il relâcha son poignet et de ses doigts effleura sa joue._

_-Tu sais, Helen... commença-t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille. « Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder. Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu'elle s'est défendues... »_

_-Tu... est fou, parvint à articuler Helen malgré l'air qui se raréfiait dans ses poumons. Jamais nous n'aurons d'avenir, John... _

_La jeune femme vit la peine se dessiner à nouveau sur ses traits, avant de fermer les yeux sous la douleur et le manque d'oxygène. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'approcher si près ? _

_D'une pression sur sa gorge, John força Helen à s'allonger ; l'étreinte autour de son cou se dessera et elle aspira une goulée d'air avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps se trouvait contre le sien, son bras droit posé sur son abdomen et ses doigts jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Comme s'ils étaient toujours amants, comme si rien n'avait changé. _

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, Helen, répéta John. _

_-Pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire. _

_-Ne le peux-tu pas ? Je ne veux rien de plus que revenir vers toi, vers cette vie que nous avions. _

_Sa voix s'était faite doucereuse, morne et presque suppliante. Une bouffée de désespoir submergea Helen qui détourna la tête et lutta un instant pour se soustraire à John ; un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'il la tint plus fermement et la força à tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui. _

_-Pourquoi luttes-tu ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu admettre l'évidence, Helen ? Cesse de me rejeter._

_-Va-t-en John, siffla la jeune femme. Tu n'as plus ta place ici. _

_Les yeux fermement plantés dans les siens malgré les larmes qui troublaient sa vue, Helen tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous sa chemise de nuit puis sur sa peau ; la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa cuisse éveilla en Helen des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. John parut submergé par les mêmes images et il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se plonger à nouveau dans ces réminiscences que ce contact provoquait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour soutenir à nouveau le regard d'Helen, qui l'observait avec cet air qu'il lui avait si souvent vu, mélange de peur, de douleur et de résignation. Il détestait voir son visage tourmenté de la sorte que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'il s'apaise, et qu'elle pose sur lui, enfin, les yeux du pardon, de l'oubli, lavé de toute terreur. Il haïssait l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait, lorsqu'il pouvait presque _entendre_ chaque fibre de son être le repousser, alors qu'autrefois il lui semblait que ce même être était lié à lui, pour toute l'éternité. _

_Une larme roula sur la joue d'Helen et lorsque John voulut l'en effacer, elle retint ses doigts. _

Sois maudit, Oscar.

_-« Vous avez tué mon amour », commença-t-elle, le regard rivé au sien, la voix éteinte et tremblante. « Vous avez dérouté mon esprit. Maintenant vous ne pouvez même exciter ma curiosité. » _

_-Tais-toi, jeta John, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

_-« Vous n'avez plus aucun effet sur moi », poursuivit malgré tout Helen, alors que la colère déforma à nouveau les traits de John. « Vous ne m'êtes plus rien. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »_

_En un instant, John retira sa main de la cuisse de la jeune femme et s'empara du couteau dans sa poche arrière ; la lame se déplia avec un léger tintement et le métal froid vint se poser contre son cou, là où le sang frémissait sous la peau. Helen tressaillit mais ne cilla pas. _

_-« Je ne veux plus penser à vous », acheva-t-elle, les mots de Wilde se bousculant sur ses lèvres. « Je ne veux plus me rappeler votre nom... »_

_La lame se pressa plus fort contre sa jugulaire, jusqu'à ce finalement elle n'entaille la peau. John ne chercha pas à étouffer le cri de douleur d'Helen ; les doigts crispés sur sa chemise, elle tentait en vain de se défaire de sa prise, et chercha à ramener ses jambes contre elle pour l'écarter. Anticipant son geste, John l'immobilisa sous le poids de son corps ; juché de cette façon, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. _

_La pluie martelait toujours la vitre et le tonnerre secoua la maison lorsque la lame froide et meutrière traça un sillon de sang sur la joue d'Helen, puis glissa lentement vers sa gorge._

* * *

><p>Ce fut le violent craquement de la foudre qui réveilla Helen. Pendant quelques secondes, elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir ; il lui semblait qu'une main glacée enserrait sa gorge, là où celle de John se trouvait une minute plus tôt. Un froid intense régnait dans la pièce, le feu dans la cheminée n'étant plus réduit qu'à un tas de braises rougeoyantes ; l'obscurité était régulièrement déchirée par les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. N'avait-ce été qu'un rêve ? Helen s'assit péniblement et porta une main à son cou tout en fouillant la chambre du regard ; désorientée, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau mais n'y trouva aucune plaie, aucune blessure. Un rêve... Un cauchemar, plutôt, un horrible cauchemar qui lui paraissait tellement réel qu'Helen était sûre de pouvoir encore sentir la présence de John qui flottait, menaçante, tout autour d'elle.<p>

Un léger coup à la porte lui annonça que la femme de chambre s'apprêtait à entrer pour rallumer la cheminée ; la jeune femme l'invita à entrer et lorsqu'elle fut ressortie, Helen quitta le lit et s'en approcha, frissonnante. Les ombres qui noyaient le lit et effaçaient les contours des meubles, repoussées de temps à autre par l'éclat de la foudre, reculèrent une fois pour toutes alors que le feu reprennait de la vigueur dans l'âtre.

Aux flammes qu'observaient Helen se superposèrent bientôt les images de son rêve, et jusque tard dans la nuit la scène se joua et se rejoua dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'endorme à nouveau, les doigts crispés autour du coupe-papier ramassé sur la coiffeuse.


End file.
